1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protein foam remover for aquarium, particularly to a protein foam remover that provides an excellent protein foam removing effect for aquarium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although there are all kinds of protein foam removers for aquarium sold in the market, the water pump of these protein foam removers is unable to provide good water flowing and air mixing functions, and thus greatly reducing the effect of bringing out and removing the protein impurities in an aquarium by air bubbles. Further, since the water pump of these traditional protein foam removers cannot produce sufficient water and gas turbulences for a synergic effect by means of the air mixed current, therefore the gas in the water cannot produce sufficient turbulence to subdivide the foams into smaller air bubbles. As a result, the protein foam remover does not have good performance on the foam removing effect.
In view of these shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the aquarium equipment related industry and conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented a protein foam remover for aquarium in accordance with the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a protein foam remover for aquarium that produces numerous air bubbles in the water flowing into the protein foam remover by means of the excellent air mixing function of the water pump and a jet connector in the whirling tank is used to produce a turbulent whirl of the air mixed water in the whirling tank so that the air bubbles in the air mixed water produces denser and smaller air bubbles to effectively bring the protein impurities in the water to the surface of the water.